Persona 4: Fragmented Fortune
by Rei Shadows
Summary: How do you show love to one who has never known it? How do you save a world you have no hope in? What demons do we face every day are formed from the hearts of men? ((Person 4 Retelling)) ((Fem-slash))
1. Chapter 1

A young girl lays in the corner of a city alley wearing rags, hair messy, dirt and mud on her legs and arms. She covered herself in a thin tattered sheet that she had stolen from an open home a long time ago. Never knowing love or comfort this girl had did anything to survive her lot in life. Fifteen years of pain and suffering had left the will of this young woman almost nonexistent to the point of knowing any sort of free will. She had been beaten to the point all she knew was what she was told to do. The only word that would stay in her mind day to day was 'survive'. Even then many days she asked herself why was she trying to live when she was living just to die more and more inside?

A man walked down the alley towards the area the girl laid in curled up in her corner with a dead look in her dark blue eyes. She barely took notice of him as he got closer to her, and when she did notice him she looked at him and set up straight. Was it time for the pain to start again? It didn't matter maybe she would get a minute or two of comfort?

The man reached her and stopped his walking" What do you wish of me sir?" The girl spoke almost automatically as though this was just a normal routine for her. Her voice hollow and lifeless as she looked up at the older gentleman noting he looked like he was of elderly age. She wasn't shocked or anything but was just trying to figure out what he may want before he said it himself. Younger men would either beat her for fun while commenting sexual acts or ask her to depraved things and give her money or food if she was lucky. Older men were about the same, but sometimes she was asked just to do an odd job or steal something which she got a little money for ….often the item being from an another person's house….why…well she never asked questions so she didn't know personal motives nor was she really interested.

"Tell me young lady what is your name? I wish to know what to call you by," The man spoke and his was very elegant as he leaned down to the girl. She noticed his long nose and bugling eyes. It didn't affect her at all being living how she did you saw a lot of misshapen people who lived like yourself or otherwise.

"Yuri….."

"Hum, interesting," The man out stretched his hand and touched the Yuri's cheek and stare of her absorbedly," I sense a prodigious power within you my dear which rests untouched," Now Yuri for once has a look on her face the expressed confusion. What was this man talking about? This was far different from any encounter she had had before. Perhaps the man being of old in age was starting to lose hold of his mind? It didn't matter to her she had been used by a lot not in their right minds, often times it was the old and crazy that at least acted like they care for brief moments forgetting she wasn't someone passed on or someone who wasn't there, no for a brief few seconds forgetting she was just some girl from the streets" it seems you have an intriguing destiny," He chuckled lightheartedly as he understood his choice of words was both damning and possibly dark for the girl considering the past of agony and misery he could feel in her.

"But alas I have yet to introduce myself. I am Igor; I am both pleased and dismayed to make your acquaintance. It appearances your life has not been one of enjoyment and cheerfulness for this I must say I am regretful. This could all be the result of one mistake of your parents or people around them and yourself. One mistake in life can lead to many different outcomes unpredicted by the minds of men as they are unable to comprehend the true nature of the consequences of their actions they may take. Despondently most people in this world fail to understand this simple fact of life that really should be easy to understand but as stated before many don't apprehend this. "The man called Igor spoke to Yuri softly as he pulled his hand away from her. She was getting more and more tense as this man spoke being the way he spoke was like a killer speaking his view on the world before striking down his next victim" Death is easy, but life….life is hard….a simple fact for those who have proper awareness yet a statement that as a whole has wisdom that transcends lifetimes of collected knowledge that no mere human could ever fully understand. The mistakes of one can lead to the death of many yet in the same cord the mistakes of one could lead to suffering of many that they have to live with till their finally dying days"

"Please sir…..I don't understand what you wish of me…" Yuri spoke in a hushed tone.

"Relax my dear Yuri no harm shall befall on you from me. As of right now I just wish to have a look at your future. Do you believe in fortune telling? Each reading is done with the same cards yet the results are always different. I guess you could say life itself follows the same principles doesn't it" Cards appeared in, midair causing Yuri to twitch. Well that was new…

He grabbed a card out the air," The tower represents the immediate future," He turned the card to face her," It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent where you are headed. I wonder if this means a place or your life's path…..," The card vanished from his hand and he moved to grab another," The card that tells the future beyond that is the moon…it seems you will encounter more misfortune on your path and a great mystery will be imposed on you…..yet something is abnormal each card seems to be telling two stories about residence and humanity….but the confrontations are identical and the destination seems the same" The man called Igor looked from her to the card in his hand as it disappeared.

A woman in a blue suit was walking down the alley behind the man. She stopped as she reached them," Sir, we must be departing soon. The car is waiting," She spoke to Igor before turning to Yuri and giving her a little nod as greeting and no to be rude and dismiss her.

"Such a shame so much I wish to tell you young Yuri, but my time here is limited as my duty is to only offer assistance as you begin your journey and more well ahead….. Ah! Yes let me introduce my assistant to you before I forget," He turned to the woman that had just spoke to him," This is Margaret, I am confident you will have time to communicate with her at a future date and time." Margaret walked in front of Yuri and leaned down and kissed her forehead. Yuri seemed to pass out for some unknown reason as the women's kiss," We shall meet again child of darkness and light," Igor and Margaret walked slowly out of the alley after turning on their heels and leaving Yuri to dreams of better days and places not knowing this moment was real to a later period.

Yuri awoke the next day in her normal place in the alley corner. Her head was hurting and she couldn't remember the previous day well, other than she had met with a man in the alley. She thought she had been drugged, or knocked out…it wouldn't have been the first time. She ran a hand thought he dirty raven black hair as she stood up off the ground and held her stomach. She was hungry it had been a week and a half since she had eaten. She didn't have a dime on her but she needed to get food somehow. She walked out of her alley and looked up and down the street. She saw no one that looked like they would be willing to toss her any money or food without cost on her end. A small gas station was about two blocks away from where she called home in that alley she wondered if she could get away with stealing a little something.…but she knew what was going to happen if she was caught by the cashier that worked there….but what other option was there for her?

She made her way down the street as people looked at her in her rags as they pointed and many shook their heads. Lucky for her not many were out being school was in and many people were working most likely at this time of day. She made it to the store and slowly walked in when she noticed the clerk wasn't at his normal post through the glass window. It was just a gas station but still there was food she could get that would last here a few days is eaten right. She picked up a bag of chips off one on the shelves quietly but a hand on her shoulder made her freeze in her tracks," What are you doing girl?" the voice was deep and commanding. It was a voice she knew. She turned her head and saw the cashier a short white balding gentleman," I know you don't have any money…or have to forgotten how you play for everything here you little back alley rat," She felt a hand on her ass rubbing up and down….she knew what he wanted, to touch her, play with her, like a toy, just to feel her body at his leisure that was his normal game just a man wanting to feel the young girl's body to feel empowered," so you dirty whore why don't we go back in the backroom and you let me touch you a bit…suitable payment no?"

She felt his hand leave her backside as a person androgynous in appearance, with short blue hair, gray-bluish eyes and slightly tanned skin wearing formal black clothing grabbed his arm and pulled it back off of Yuri after walking up to them," Enough of that, anymore of what you are doing and I will have to call the police department here," The cashier looked angry as he jerked his arm out of the grasp of the person. The person was disgusted but didn't want to cause I seen, and more to the point could't really afford one…but they could buff.

"She was going to steal from me! It is only right I-"the man started in fury.

"Do you have proof she came here today with that intent? Even if that were so I don't believe the form of payment you are asking for is legal. Now we can go about this the lengthy way that encompasses police, courts, and so on or you can let me pay for that bag she has and leave it at that,"

"Fine, just get the bitch the hell out of here. She'll be back anyway,"

The person paid the cashier for the bag of chips Yuri was going to take and took Yuri by the arm and walked her out of the store. A car was parked in front of the store with a man in the driver's seat.," Get in" the person walking Yuri out of the store said pointing to the car," In the back if you would," Yuri didn't argue but did as she was told and got in the car as the person lead her to the door and opened ii and shut it behind her. The person got in on the other side of the car in the back seating with her" Where do you stay?"

"A-an alley two blocks away…I can walk home-"

"Alley? Is your household built into walls…like a side door leading inside your dwelling," The person could tell and knew this girl was deprived and lacking money, but thought she would at least have a home with a small family maybe even if not blood related. The person was hoping the information they had was a little wrong and things were not as bad as had be told.

"No, I live in the alley outside….it's my home" Yuri wasn't sure why she was being asked any of this now. If they were going to drop her off there would have been no need to ask anything further.

"Are you parents there or family….were you going to steal for them?" The person asked feeling bad for the girl half knowing the answer already.

"I don't have parents or family. I have been alone for a long time….." Yuri said plainly as it was a fact she was use to….she was alone," I'm sorry if I caused trouble….I'll do anything to pay you back-"

"What do you mean anything?" The person voice said unhappily

"Well you can beat me if your mad at me…or if you angry about something. You could use me if you wanted…..I can clean…..I can cook…It all up to you, but people always make me pay somehow. It's how it works…." It sounded like this was just normal everyday thing in her life as she spoke. There wasn't a hint anything was odd about this to her, even when she spoke about the person beating her.

The person was quite for a while. The driver in front of the car looked deeply depressed as he couldn't help but hear Yuri talk _'This world is messed up…that a young girl like that would think this is normal and not think otherwise seemingly' _

The person in the back looked a Yuri as it seemed they were thinking something over," You will take any orders I have to pay me back or as a job? Fine then come work for me as my assistant,"

Yuri didn't understand what this involved but who was she to disagree," Very well, tell me where I much go or do"

The person put a head on their forehead," You will be helping me as I look in some matters. You will also not be going back to you home in the alley. You will be living with me…as to clean yourself up and look decent. I will not have someone working for me looking so unclean and underprivileged. Say your name for me please"

"I am Yuri….I don't know my last name" She would do as told she didn't think nothing of this at the time, but just another thing she had to do to live. But she did like the idea she may be staying at least indoors and allowed to clean herself

"I see….Well I am Naoto Shirogane, and I am a Detective" the person finally saying their name as they signaled the driver to start moving," Now I need to get some information on you or involving you I should say. Just answer to the best of you knowledge,"

"Yes Shirogane-sama," Yuri responded.

Naoto looked at little uncomfortable," Just Naoto is sufficient,"

"Yes Naoto-sama"

Naoto sighed," Anyway, how old are you Yuri and when is your birthday?"

"I'm fifteen, and my date of birth…..I was told it was July the third,"

"I'll require to have that looked at if possible because it doesn't sound like you're certain. It could be we might turn up more on you, being most children are born in a hospital…even if they end up…destitute…." Naoto didn't look as though everything was clicking; something seemed to be nagging Naoto's mind," My grandfather called me and told me about girl who was supposed to be living in an alley that would be named Yuri. He got a call from a woman saying that he owned her for fourteen years ago. Oddly enough he seemed to know what that meant but wouldn't tell me the name of the woman so I could look into it myself, but be that as it may he asked me to find you and take care of you…I must ask you Yuri do you know anything about this, the woman, or the what happened in the past?," Naoto hopes were not high of Yuri knowing anything. Yuri just seemed to be…obedient and uneducated on most matters. Naoto was wondering as well why Yuri seemed slightly familiar but couldn't think of why so this question didn't take priority at the time being.

"No Naoto-sama I am sorry forgive me,"

"No, you don't have to say sorry I thought as much….," Naoto wasn't sure how to really treat Yuri. Pushing her to hard to relax may hurt her mentally, and letting her go on like information had said she was wouldn't help her and made the future a little rocky," Um…before I ask you anything else is there anything you would like to ask me?" Naoto trying to be a little friendly

Yuri wasn't use to this. She looked slightly confused," Is it really okay i-if I ask a question…." The thing about was questions were something she was taught not to really ask to many of being she would get hit worst or yelled at by guys she would do business with or people in general. The less she knew about her abuser the better for that person, and the more secure they felt.

"Yes please don't be scared," Naoto said softly.

"C-can I sleep inside?"

Naoto was thrown off a little. That was all she wanted to know? Nothing a little more profound than this? It was odd for Naoto but it was big for Yuri to know if she could sleep inside," Yes, that is not problem at all….I thought that would go without saying…you'll be living with me after all" Naoto was about to explain what to Yuri what she meant by living with her meant fully but she saw for once, a smile on Yuri face. It wasn't a big smile but it was the first time she had showed any of expression besides emptiness in front of Naoto

"I get to sleep inside before you throw me away right…That's nice…." Yuri spoke plainly yet her was still so empty so small and hollow.

Naoto suddenly looked slightly irritated" You're not allowed to say that! I'm not planning on throwing anyone away,"

Yuri's smiled was gone as she looked right in Naoto's eyes," Yes Naoto-sama, but I am use to being thrown away. I am to be used and tossed aside. No need to think about Naoto-sama everyone throws me away it's always been like that"

Naoto shook her head there wasn't any words that came to mind that would make anything Yuri just said seem ok to her. How could people make anyone think this way... _'This is a messed up world'_

_A/N ((Unlike my other story I wanna go way more off and try to make a full retelling of the game, anime, and manga while trying and post last while taking more time to try and proofread more carefully...but I am still am crap at it))_


	2. Chapter 2

As they drove onward to their destination Naoto looked over Yuri noticing to her pleasure there was not any cuts or bruises on her after scanning over what she could see of her body in her rags, but this seemed really odd as well being if Yuri lived like Naoto had been informed and from what Yuri said herself would she not have bruises and scars everywhere? This girl something seemed odd about her and not in the way one would expect once having talked to her," Yuri do you have any wounds, bruises, or anything of the kind we need to have looked at. I don't want you getting an infection or anything like that and plus I'll am planning to have a doctor look at you anyway and would like to know if you have any types of problems I should be conscious of at the time being so I can fill out a form easier and with decent material" Naoto asked after about two hours of riding in the back on the car.

"I don't believe so Naoto-sama. I have never kept wounds long and form what I can remember I have only had colds, flus, and stomach virus as sickness," Yuri responded in her normal hollow manner looking out the window as the car drove. All this time she was wondering where they were going but was still a nervous about openly asking questions. It had been a long ride and she wasn't use to not having to please or entertain someone on long drives it was honestly a little bit worrying because for once she didn't know what to expect from someone and that made her a little scared. Yes scared was the word that would tie into her worries but it stood as more of a uneasy feeling being she was use being able to predict people or knowing people wanted to use her, beat her, and so on because it was something she could foresee and be ready for….but not being able to predict individuals made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't notice herself but he was slightly fidgeting with her hands.

Naoto nodded as she took in what Yuri had said. It was possible that some people just healed faster than the others on the matter of scars and wounds, but it still didn't seem that likely after all Yuri had been doing she would not have any scars….on the outside. Naoto was just going to let this go for right now knowing she had pretty on time to question it later, and she had to think about the place they were headed and what was going on there. Yasoinaba was where her grandfather stayed and also was where they were headed because of him requesting her help on a matter that was going on there. There had been a murder of a political officer's wife, but no signs of struggle or cause in anyway. The police had asked them look into the matter privately to try and find information and keep it more under wraps because of the sensitivity of it all.

Naoto noticed Yuri fidgeting and couldn't help be smirk a little bit finding this display honestly a little cute," Yuri its fine you don't have to be so nervous… not with me at the very least," She had seen how people acted when they were uneasy about something and she didn't want Yuri to be feeling bad around her," Is there anything you want to eat or a place you would like to stop at? We have time and it is no worry, and besides I am getting a little hungry myself," Yuri had eaten the bag of chips without noticing. Naoto could tell she was hunger then she even knew herself or was letting on," Please don't be afraid to tell me what you want,"

Yuri was really unsure what to do for the reason that she had never been asked what she wanted before," I-I…." She couldn't think of what she wanted it was strange concept to her almost completely unknown to her. She had never been given the chance to think about what she wanted in anything. It was always what she needed to do, what she needed to live, to survive, but never what she wanted to do," I don't understand…..I don't get this…..It's what I need right not what I want? Right" She was holding her head looking like she was in pain," I need food…I don't want food….."

Naoto shook her head," Don't you want to sleep inside instead of outside? You know what want is but you never been asked about it I believe. Sorry I should have been more careful when speaking but you have to understand you have wants just like any other person…..it is not all about what you need now" Naoto wasn't really sure how to explain this point. It wasn't a normal thing that needed explaining being more people understood this from birth in a way. A baby cries to show it needs food or attention, but in the same line it also does this when it wants attention or a taste of something but normally the brain knows the difference, but it seemed from how Yuri grew up the two were one in the same for Yuri or she didn't know what wanting something meant," If you could have anything in the world….just one thing that made you feel…better about things….what would it be?" Naoto did her best to ask the question like you would to a learning child.

Yuri looked at Naoto thinking on what she had just been asked…there was one thing that came to mind without her even having to really understand why or really knowing why she wanted it. She just knew…." I want someone what cares about me," Tears seemed to form in her eyes without her showing emotion. Her body seemed to feel without the brain understanding as the tears fell from her," Someone who at least cares if I am alive of dead…even if they use me…I don't honestly care but as long as they care about a little I would be…thankful,"

Naoto wasn't really expecting that to be said, and wasn't expecting to see noting form Yuri in the way of tears given her attitude. Even if Yuri herself didn't seem to understand or care about her sadness her body on the other hand seemed to remember everything or her mind subconsciously did while knowing she only wanted to be cared about or maybe even loved. Naoto was at a lost for words thinking about how to act or what to do in the situation. She wasn't use to dealing with people in the first place…at least not on an emotional level like this.

Just at that moment Naoto was about to move near Yuri and hug her but they felt the car swing as a gunshot ring out in their ears. Naoto felt a hand grab her shoulder as the car fell off the road and started the flip. Naoto was lost for the next few moments as she shut her eyes and got ready for the impact of the upcoming crashes not knowing what going on with her mind disorientated. She heard glass break as she felt herself seemingly being pulled on and falling until everything stopped as she apparently landed hard on something with her eyes shut. Naoto opened her eyes to find herself in Yuri's arms lying on the ground.

"Oh very good I would be disappointed if I could kill you with just that," Naoto heard clapping and looked in the direction it was coming from and saw a girl with pale skin, chin-length brown to black hair and bright green eyes approaching them carrying a sniper rifle in the folds of her arms while she clapped. Her was face is slightly made-up, having shadowed eyes and light pink lipstick. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black-striped white stocking and, she was wearing dark gray heeled boots," So our sister has started you on your path here? I was beginning to wonder when event would begin setting things into motion and I was getting bored,"

Naoto was decently fearful as they lay their but Yuri didn't seemed at all impacted by this," Naoto-sama we had better get up," Yuri got off the ground holding Naoto letting her go after they got to their feet. Naoto was surprised by the total lack of fear Yuri was showing or more to the point lack of any emotion after all that was being said and the car flipping. As Naoto looked around the area slowly she noticed this area was just outside Inaba in a field.

"So my dear sister have you forgotten yourself before rebirth? Has this world of men ruined you to the point of uncaring? Nevertheless shall I kill you and free you from all your pain? If you want to live you better fight back?" the Girl pointed the rifle at Yuri as she walked towards them. Naoto was looking at Yuri about to tell to get down, run, or anything but Naoto noticed something that made her freeze…Yuri was truly smiling as her irises turned dark purple right when the girl mentioned wanting to live," I don't want to live….I need to live…..," The other girl smirked as she tossed aside the rifle and charged at Yuri. Yuri in turn charged her. They meet with the girl swinging for Yuri's face but Yuri caught the punch and grasped the girl's fist tightly in her hand and swung her by the arm in a full three sixty and sent her back the way she had come using the momentum of he own body. The girl landed on her feet flipping in the air before she landed and smirked at Yuri cracking her neck," Guess I should have figured," The girl charged again but kept her body low to the ground grabbing dirt and tossing at Yuri's face when she got close enough and kicked Yuri in the gut while she was blinded for a second before hitting Yuri in the face with her face once then again with her other fist.

Yuri didn't fall to the ground but stepped back hunched over shaking off the attack she looked up at the girl spitting in her face making her back up and Yuri jumped in the air and did a spin kick to the side of her head but the girl block it with her arm. As Yuri came down out of the air she brought her hands together and swung down onto the girl head making the girl's knees buckle as she tried to stiffen them to get ready for the impact, but didn't see the attack in time so she fell to the ground. Yuri didn't let up as she bent her knees landing on the girl's gut while punching her repeatedly in the face till the girl kicked Yuri off of her. They both lay on the ground for about three seconds before getting to their feet staring at one another. There was blood on both Yuri's fist dripping to the ground and the other girl's mouth was bleeding as she was still smiling…. as was Yuri.

Naoto couldn't move….this couldn't be for real as it seemed like the two were moving at abnormal speed and showing unreal strength as they went back to fighting dodging and weaving. Nothing made any sense but she didn't had time to think about it she got off the ground and ran back to where the car was to check on the driver and she if her could help. She was pleased to see he had made it out of the car which was flipped over. She wasn't sure if the car would blow up or not but she didn't want to take the risk as she quickly told him to come with her but he shook his head and started running down the road saying he was going to get help in town. He himself hadn't seen the two girls fighting being where the car ended up was a ways off and in a ditch. Naoto didn't know what to do herself this was all so illogical.

As Naoto stood there a woman in blue approached her seeming out of nowhere from behind," Sleep," she whispered as Naoto fell to the ground lightly.

Back at the fight the two girls were breathing heavy covered sweat. The girl was staring at Yuri as they now were just standing deadlocked when suddenly she relaxed," Dammit looks like the fun is over….," Yuri was confused and oddly disappointed. For a few minutes everything seemed to fade away only living and fighting mattered," Your powers are strong but not where they should be….I am sorry sister we must part, and you will not remember this moment for a while…..but even so I must say this…I am sorry for not being there for you….now sleep," Yuri hit the ground passing out on the spot as the man called Igor appeared out of nowhere behind the girl.

"What do you think Marie?" he asked staring at Yuri on the ground

"She isn't herself….. her emotions at dull….but her will to fight and live are strong. I could feel her pain with every blow we took at one another. Her will to just forget everything and let go….for a brief moment she was happy she found a person to let her do just that," Marie looked disheartened," This is fucking stupid why does she have to be alone? And bare all this pain and not even be given a reason why or even given a clue of who she is? To hell with this world and the people in it! This shouldn't be her sin to be burdened with! They have made this world a hell for themselves we all can see that…. there is no need for her to be here and-"

"It's not our jobs to question this…. only performance our role which is to assistance her on her way to her answer. Her role is the one that can be questioned by her alone…darkness or light….can this world be saved by her after taking the worst it has to offer or is it doomed after beating down one with the power to save it? Only time can tell" Igor spoke lowly.

"I don't care what punishment it is…..if I am made to watch her suffer anymore then she already has I will burn this fucking world down myself," Marie said as they stood there.

The woman in the blue suit Margaret came carry Naoto," I have this one sir,"

"Good we shall carry them to the town," As he spoke a limousine pulled up on the road behind them," There memory should be at just after the wreck,"

"Marie had to make it worst by shooting out a tire…..they will wonder about that later," Margaret slightly smirked looking at Marie," Someone really wanted to see there…sister"

"Shut up….you would get restless to if you could see yours as well," Marie glowing red.

"Fair enough,"

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Naoto awoke slowly feeling like she had a minor headache as she tried to get her bearings of where she was right now. She noted she seem to be sitting upright in what felt like in back seat limousine seating before she started to look around and noticed the people seating across from her. The man with a long nose looked at her and gave her a small bow" Ah, you have awaken finally. I must admit I was starting to get apprehensive you were earnestly wounded when we found you on the side of the road," _'That's right we were in a car wreck…wait where is Yuri._' Naoto started look around left to right till the girl with the black hair and hat sitting at the side of the man with the long nose merely gestured her to look down. Naoto did so and saw Yuri's head in her lap as her body lay across the seat she was sitting on as she seemed to be sleep," She seems to have been able to protect you from whatever happened to make your car go out of control. We found you underneath her on the side of the road correspondingly your car was in a ditch with no one in it" Naoto smirked a little remembering feeling someone pulling at her doing the events of the wreck and now understanding it was Yuri protecting her. It was bizarre Yuri didn't seem to care about anyone, and had been badly ill-used growing up but she hadn't hesitated to try and save Naoto. Naoto would have thought she would have just left her to die. Naoto ran her hand though Yuri's hair unknowingly.

Naoto noticed Yuri looked cleaned up her hair wasn't dirty and her skin looked unsoiled and grime free," We felt like cleaning her up while we were checking if she had any wounds," The golden hair women setting on the other side of the man explain _'And the fact Marie kept screaming at us to clean her up and so on…..' _ Margaret sighed thinking about how fanatical Marie was over Yuri so much so it even scared her when it came to fighting with Marie even after Yuri's name being mentioned. She felt like there was a term for this but she couldn't think of it right away….a person normally a woman that would kill over there sibling….she thought about looking it up in her free time.

"Thank you for your benevolence. Might I ask if you would be able to drop us off in Inaba? I had a driver who must have run off to try and get help for us. I am conjecturing he could have woken up after the crash and considering his options it might have seemed best to leave us on the side of the road considering how little traffic goes by this way or he just might have panicked. I would like to get to my grandfather's and try and contact my driver or find him in town," From what Naoto remembered the last thing was her being in Yuri's arms right after falling out of the car. She guessed she must have passed out due to the impact and stress on the mind at the time.

"That is not a problem at all actuality we were just heading through there ourselves," The man with the long nose said calmly as Naoto felt the seat under her jerk a bit as they seemed to have started moving.

_'So we are in a type of car honestly? Well why doesn't it feel like it for some odd reason' _Naoto pondered as she slightly relaxed as she felt a little better knowing that they were moving. Naoto noticed out the corner of her eye the girl with the black hair and hat seemed slightly irritated with her as she just kept on staring at her with big frown on her face while her left eye slightly twitching," Did I do something to offend you miss?" Naoto said while going through her memory trying to think had she ever seen this girl while turning her head to look at her square in the eyes. Every time she thought about today her head slightly hurt for a second or two _'Maybe I am stressing or thinking a little too much about this' _Naoto said shaking her head.

Marie huffed," Not at all….just worried about that girl there more then you. What is she your slave or something because that is the only reason I see her to be dressed in rags like that…."

"Is that in truth any of your business? But…. you are giving us a lift so I might as well be a little informational so you don't miss understand. She is my new assistance I picked her up just a few hours off the street because of a request by my grandfather. By no means is she my slave so I would be thankful if you got that out of you mind cause I don't see her like that at all," Naoto was staring right at Marie with a…for lack of better phasing …fuck off look in her eyes. Oddly enough Marie seeing the look smirked.

"As you wish my apologizes,"

Naoto suddenly thought something more was at work here because of the attitude about her concerning Yuri. _'So something else is going on here, and I am guessing it has to do with Yuri….I don't have time to go into questions here and It is too dangerous to do so not knowing these people, but for right now I will have to trust them. If they wanted to kill us it would have been much easier to do it before we woke up. And knowing that there is someone on the outside that could be looking for us makes it more difficult to try anything but still not out of the question'_ Even if Naoto relaxed a little she didn't drop her guard at all. The only reason she was still relaxed was Yuri sleeping in her lap and it was oddly calming.

The car stopped and the man with the long nose looked at the door to the side of them as the blonde woman opened it," If you step outside here the police station is just there. If you like we can wait for you and take you elsewhere," The woman spoke politely to Naoto. Naoto shook her head and woke up Yuri in addition as Yuri woke up and looked around Naoto took her hand and moved out of the car quickly. The woman gave them a short wave then shut the door and the limousine slowly departed.

"Naoto-sama, where are we?" Yuri said as Naoto started walking to the police station entrance holding her hand. Yuri didn't know where this place was never having been out of the city to much in her life and even when she had been out she didn't remember names of places never being told much.

"Inaba and this is the police station as the lady just said in the car. I'm going to see if the driver made it here. He wasn't at the car so I am guessing he came here or headed to my grandfather's," Naoto was looking around while talking hoping maybe she would get a small hint of the driver but no luck. An officer came up to them and asked them if they needed something and Naoto introduced herself and asked if they could use a phone. He nodded and took them to a phone in a nearby hallway. Some cops gave Yuri odd looks as she was pulled pass them, and a few asked her if she watched a change of clothes. Naoto told her it was ok if she wanted to change clothes but Yuri didn't seem to want to leave Naoto's side shaking her head. Naoto called her grandfather and he told her to ask for a ride from a friend of his that worked there as a detective.

Naoto made her way to the office that they had been directed to after asking a few cops the location of the detective she was told about by her grandfather. They reached office hand in hand and Naoto knocked on the door and was told to come in," Excuse Detective Dojima? Sorry to bother you but my grandfather said you could help us out? I'm Naoto Shirogane,"

"Oh yes I know that name well….you have made a good name for yourself as a private detective among the police departments and detectives. I am pleased to meet you," The middle-aged man gave them a gentle smile as he motioned for Naoto or Yuri to shut the door behind them. Naoto shut it behind as he spoke. They both noticed a young girl who couldn't have been more than six behind him. She hide behind him but oddly keep looking at Yuri," Sorry she is a little shy. I had to bring her after she caught a small cold at school after picking some medicine up for her. We were just getting ready to head home. Come on Nanako go say hey-" He stopped talking as he noticed Nanako walking over to Yuri and looking up at her as she finally reached her and jumped to hug her making Naoto let go of Yuri's hand as Yuri fell to the floor shocked from the sudden hug attack of the girl.

"Mommy! "

"What? No….Yuri can't be that old…wait I know she isn't that old…." Naoto whispered to herself. The other explanation was way to twisted and she would hope any man friending her grandfather wouldn't be that kind of deviant

Yuri petted the girl's head and gave her an honest smile that wasn't fake or forced. It was a compassionate smile that didn't suit what Naoto had seen from her," I'm sorry but I think you have me confused with someone else little one. Do I happen to remind you of your mother at first glance?" The little girl's who's head was buried in Yuri chest looked up and suddenly looked very sad," It ok if it makes you feel better you can stay like this as long as you need," Yuri noticed the look on her face. It was a look that reminded her of herself in a way. A look she had forgotten over time….it was look of someone looking for something or someone to fill a void. Nanako nodded burying her head into Yuri and seemed like she was silently crying.

Dojima was rubbing his chin not sure what to say, but it was no use not trying to explain things" I need to say this now cause I don't see a point of leaving things in the dark. Yuri is your name right?" He asked looking at Yuri being held onto by his daughter on the ground. He was putting his questions to the side for now of why she was in rags and so on. Yuri nodded in reply looking up at him" Well you look identical to my….deceased wife," Neither Naoto or Yuri honestly knew how to think or feel about this situation even through both of them had lost they parents in one way or another it wasn't something you could easily talk to others about let alone a child even Yuri knew that much. You could tell from this moment from this little girl who for a few seconds dropped her guard around Yuri….this was a tough family with broken hearts… it was a weakness of a subject that was not easily dealt with, and that would never be forgotten as long as either of them were to live.

Naoto broke the silence with a question that hit her mind that needed to be answer," Your wife wasn't as young as Yuri right? She is fifteen if I am remembering right, then how could she possibly look identical? Did you mean to say if she Yuri was older they would look identical?"

Dojima shook his head," No the thing is we look at old pictures now and again and a lot of them are of my wife….but when we looked at some picture back when she was about fifteen or seventeen well we didn't know it but she looked just like Yuri here. So you can under why Nanako here thought- you know…hell even for a minute I thought I was seeing a ghost until I heard her speak. I am sorry this isn't why you are here or even your problem….."

Yuri shook her head," No sir it is okay at least to me…I understand what it's like….looking for something….." Yuri held on tight to Nanako as she felt her calming down more and more over the course of them talking.

"It's okay Mr. Dojima please don't worry about it. I know this may seem like an unscrupulous time but would you mind taking us to my Grandfather's household? We were in a car wreck and I would like to find my driver,"

"What!? Are two ok? "Dojima looked worry as he scanned the two trying to see if there were any noticeable wounds, fixtures, and some on.

"Yes we are ok thank you for checking. Yuri appears to have saved us both before individuals found us as well as brought us into the city to this station. We were lucky…." Naoto said as her head hurt for a moment.

"I see well I don't mind taking you where you need to go but Nanako is still a little under the weather so we need to drop her of-"

"NO! I wanna stay with Yuri-Onee-Chan longer! I'm fine!" Nanako said loudly into Yuri's chest as she looked up at Yuri. Yuri was trying to say something but she was having a hard time with it as she looked at Naoto away from Nanako.

"I-…..I-….I want to come see Nanako again…is the ok Naoto-sama?" Naoto looked at her with a smile Yuri just asked her for something she wanted to do and she didn't look cold hearted as she asked at all. She seemed to really care about Nanako's wellbeing so Naoto understood what was going on.

"Of course Yuri if that is what you wish to do we will come and spend some time with Nanako. So Nanako her can go home and rest," She turned to Nanako," Please Nanako-chan let us drop you off so you can get better," Naoto spoke gently," I promise to bring Yuri by soon,"

Nanako pouted," But-"

Yuri kissed Nanako lightly on the forehead," Come on dear you going to worry your father, Naoto-sama and me to death if you do get better soon from your cold you have. You can see me again sometime but you won't be able to if you get sicker," Nanako slowly nodded reluctantly after Yuri finished talking to her. Naoto was a little shocked by how well Yuri handled this as Yuri stood up holding Nanako carefully in her arms," Sir is it ok if she stays like this till we take her home?" Yuri directed at Dojima. He just smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Naoto, Yuri, and Nanako were fixed in the back seat of the car the Detective Dojima was driving as they were headed to the residence the belonged to Dojimas themselves. Nanako within the course of five minutes of driving had happily fallen into a sound calm sleep in Yuri's arms with her head relaxing gently on Yuri's shoulder. It didn't take long until they got Nanako home and Detective Dojima asked Yuri if she wouldn't mind following him along with Naoto and put Nanako to bed cause he wanted to be careful he didn't wake her up knowing more the likely she wouldn't want Yuri to leave even if she after agreed to go home and let Yuri come see her another day when she was better ….he knew how children could get. The reason he requested Naoto to come as well was he could tell Yuri seemed very much attached to Naoto and asked her if she could do anything he had noticed and also at the time he didn't know what the affiliation was with the two, but it seemed like a working relationship in his eyes.

They positioned Nanako lightly in her bed and left her room soundlessly as Yuri walked behind Naoto who grabbed Yuri's hand and walked with her as Naoto Yuri looked at little worried most likely because of Nanako and her attitude towards Yuri as well as her cold Naoto thought at first," Are you ok Yuri," Naoto asked as they were lead out of the house by the detective. Yuri gave a little nod at Naoto's question not looking at Naoto but seemed like she was a little afraid while inside the house too Naoto for some reason. Yuri seemed all the same to a little more uncomfortable then normal or form what she knew of her during the course of walking in the house till they all reached outside and then it was like she suddenly relaxed and nothing at all was wrong just like her normal self…._'what is going on?'_ Naoto wondered.

Naoto wasn't going to let anything happen to Yuri and she wanted to try reassuring her of that and the only thing she could think of that seemed right at the time was to just tighten her grip on Yuri's hand as they walked back to the car.

They got in the car Yuri was sitting very close to Naoto on the back seat as Detective Dojima got in the front driver side and started up the car then they started to head out. Dojima sighed as he thought now would be the paramount time to ask his few questions that he had wondering freely in his mind that he wanted to shake off," I noticed your friend there seems to be a little…..for a lack of a better word…. abnormal…. if you don't mind me saying Naoto. Is there is particular reason why she is dressed in rags?" he spoke in a polite manner in hopes not to offend Yuri as he was talking about her. He meant no harm as anyone who could be as pleasant as Yuri was to his daughter and understanding could not be all bad in his book.

Naoto looked to the front of the car and thought about what to say to him, but she could only think of the truth, but this didn't mean she had to tell him everything. "She is my new assistant who is going to be helping me out on my responsibilities I have been entreated to do here and in yet to come endeavors in the future. As to the question about the rags she was living in not the best state of affairs when I was asked to retrieve her. We have become categorically fond of one another in a short time period I guess because she seems a little more comfortable around me than most people….well that is just my guess on her part but I have become very fond of her…protective if you will. She can tell you more at a later time if she wishes but for the time being this is all I would like for you to know…some other things can be a bit hard to explain in addition to talking about so it is better left to her when she feel s better about speaking on such matters. So I would ask you my good sir if you would leave it there for now," Naoto really didn't want to go into how Yuri had lived and her past right now, and she didn't want to make Yuri talk about it either.

"I see, sorry I am apologetic for being discourteous but like most detectives as you are surely aware I just don't like leaving things unquestioned as well as unanswered if I can help it" Detective Dojima said while he was turning a corner slowly.

Naoto understood the need to do that all too well as she put her arm around Yuri and thought about what she had to do when she arrived at her grandfather's house…..she was thinking how odd it was he hadn't just come and got them himself. Naoto was starting to wonder if her grandfather was even at home in Inaba being every time she had talked to him he never did mention he was in Inaba, but only she had to come here to help him investigate some events that were taking place and about to take place _'Wait what did he mean about to take place? How would he know something more was about to even happen? I must question him once we get to the house' _Naoto brain was still running a million different ways at once even when talking to Dojima and questioning thing in her mind. She could barely keep it all straight. 

Naoto looked at Yuri about to ask her what she wanted to do when they arrived at the house and noticed something she found really strange being Yuri's face was red as she was laying on Naoto's shoulder" Yuri are sure you feeling ok? Is something bothering you because your face happens to look a little red….oh no I hope you did get little Nanako cold" Yuri shook her head seeming like she was going redder.

"No Naoto-sama I am fine….." Yuri looked up at Naoto's face from her shoulder and Naoto noticed how endearingly adorable she looked. Naoto scanned over Yuri trying to cast off the impulse to hold Yuri closer and noticed her own arm was around Yuri still yes but her hand was laying on Yuri's firm butt which Naoto honestly thought was her back when she wasn't looking," Sorry," Naoto moved her hand but was confused and felt really badly she felt confused being the way she was thinking about things _'Yuri shouldn't be blushing right? She said she was used to being us-….anyway…I shouldn't be thinking like that she is human' _ What was wrong with her Yuri was a person who got embarrassed and was hurt so much…she shouldn't think that way about her.

Yuri looked confused," Did I do something wrong master? Why did you move you hand I don't mind…I kinda for once liked it….." Naoto didn't understood what was going on but she didn't want to have this discussion or near around Dojima.

"No Yuri it's just a little weird….let's talk about it when we get home," Yuri looked a little disappointed. Naoto couldn't help but chuckle softly," Come on now stop looking so charming. You making me wanna tease you honestly," Naoto said patting her on the head just as she felt the car slowing down.

They pulled up to a big mansion like house and Naoto helped Yuri out of the car before walking to the front driver side window" Thank you very Detective Dojima. Please if there is anything I can do for you in return please fill free and ask," Dojima was still sitting in the car smoking a cigarette as left the car running.

"No please don't worry about it but if you could please can you and Yuri do as you said and come visit Nanako? I know it seems a like odd but I can't help her the way it seems Yuri can…and being that you will be at my house as well you will have access to all my case files and myself on your dealing here. So I think it's a fair trade and a little bit I can offer. I guessing you already know what some idiots think about…your sudden arrival. So having my help will help you not have to stand out as much, and I can do a little inside work for you"

"You are offering a lot sir why would that be I don't understand," Naoto spoke to him calmly.

"As father I will do anything to make sure my little girl is safe. In addition it's better if I am working along with you to make cases and mysteries get solved before she or anyone else in this town can be hurt. Plus the joy in her face to be in Yuri's arms…the happiness I felt for that one moment from her…..I would gladly offer anything I could to make sure she could feel that happy again….and you are Yuri's boss I guessing so am willing to do anything as long as you let that girl see my daughter and make her smile once more,"

"You don't have to offer anything for me to let Yuri do that….. besides I should not have to be asked to let Yuri do anything…..but still you own me nothing so don't feel like you have to try and pay me back for anything"

"I want to…so let me. I also have a feeling that as long as that girl Yuri is around I may see a miracle happen," Dojima left within the next few minutes after speaking with Naoto a little more.


End file.
